


we fell in love in october

by sukker_sugar



Series: i'll be your blogging girl in red [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a song, F/F, Fluff, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: Anniversary rooftop dinnerBased onwe fell in love in octoberby girl in red
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: i'll be your blogging girl in red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	we fell in love in october

Rena Rouge and Ladybug sat upon a rooftop, looking over Paris. The trees were a warm orange and the grass was adorned with leaves, all fallen off the branches and creating a nice, warm atmosphere. It was pleasant to take in the surroundings of Paris during autumn, especially with a loved one. 

The sky was a pink to yellow ombre, the sun just beginning to set. The two girls sat side by side, enjoying the other’s presence. Ladybug looked over to Rena for a moment. Her cheeks went a bit pink under her mask, and she knew it wasn’t from the breeze. 

The basket that sat in front of them contained their dinner, for they had decided on taking dinner out to the roof for their one year anniversary. Marinette found it bizzare how time had flown by so fast. Tikki had simply replied that time flies when you’re having fun. 

Ladybug looked back in front of her and exhaled, her breath creating a contrast between it and the sky. She adjusted her hand and grasped Rena’s hand while still supporting part of her weight on it while leaning back. Rena looked to their hands, smiling at her girlfriend again. 

The two looked at the sky, the stars slowly appearing from their hiding place. Rena took her free hand and picked up a glass bottle of water, taking a sip and setting it back down. 

“I love you.” Rena said. Ladybug looked to her and smiled. 

“I love you too.” she replied. The two of them looked back at the moon as it slowly rose and as the sky turned a light purple, almost blue. The breeze brazed their cheeks, making them more red than pink. They basked their company, enjoying the quiet moment they had. 

**Author's Note:**

> them <3  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
